


Give me a reason

by Writeon



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: 10 song drabble challage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeon/pseuds/Writeon
Summary: ~The Rules;1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do ten of these, then post them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only have 5 so far.

owl city  
Fireflies.

“Come on Rachel.” Tobias led her through the trees closer to the field. It was rare for him to be in human morph in the evening in the woods. But she followed him. 

“where are we going?” she asked. “are you taking me out to kill me?” she joked. 

“no we're almost there. Just trust me.” He led her threw a few more trees and then to a field. At first she was unsure why he brought her to a field. He stood behind her and covered her eyes. “keep walking but be careful” he told her. 

“Tobias.” It came out of her mouth almost like a giggle. And he smiled. Then he uncovered her eyes. Hundreds of fireflies flew around in the cool evening, lighting up the sky. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed. Watching the bugs fly around them. 

“Do you like it?” He asked her. 

She just kissed him.   
____________  
Sara Bareilles   
BRAVE

He had always been bad with words. Saying how he felt was like torture. That was part of why he connected with Rachel. She never asked for him to say. They never really used words to say what they were. But he wished he was brave enough to tell her how he felt. How much she meant to him. They were sitting together under his tree. Him as a boy her a girl. And he wanted to be so brave.   
“Rachel. I love you.” and then he kissed her.  
_______  
Wiz Khalifa   
See You Again

It was her funeral. He didn't know how to cope. A big part of him died with her. She was his everything. And now he would go on without her. He would no longer have her to talk to in the evenings. Dreams that they had shared were now a distant memories. Oblivion. That was the only thing Rachel had ever feared. But she would never face it because no one would not hear the story of Rachel the brave. 

 

__________  
Pink  
F****NG PERFECT

She was perfect in his mind. A little rough around the edges, but perfect in his mind. 

He knew she was afraid of losing control, becoming a killer who couldn't stop. That she was losing a human part of her. But he knew she wasn't as far gone as she thought. Sure she even scared him. But she was still perfect to him

“your perfect to me.” was left on the note next to the cd.

 

___

Hoizer  
Take me to church

Rachel never went to church. She didn't really beleive in a God anymore. Her father was Jewish but her mother was not. She was not. But she found herself outside the Catholic Church. She slowly walked into the building and headed to the confessionals and sat down. 

“How long since your last confession?” The priest asked her. 

“I never have. I don't think I believe in God.” she all but whispered 

“continue child.”

“I feel like I'm running out of time. Like the choices I make are right in the moment but not in the long run.” she paused for a moment. Jake would kill her. “Like the road i'm on is the road straight to hell.” 

She said nothing else. 

“My child. Your life may be a storm. But the Lord doesn't hand out more then you can handle. If you are on the path he picked for you then he knows you can handle it.” 

She took in his words but said nothing. 

“Do you have any confessions?” he asked her. 

“I wish i wasn't a killer.”

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last 5. This was really fun. In between the first and last I listen to a bunch of songs I wish would have popped up when I was writing. So maybe I will do more!

Miley Cyrus  
Wrecking ball

 

She never meant to hurt him. Everything happened so fast one moment he was her everything and now all he did was push her away.

He flew away and never looked back. She never saw him around. Not at the mall not in his territory. She wondered what she had done to deserve this. He had always relied on her and she never realized how much she really relied on him as well. 

But now it didn't matter all she was a wrecking ball in life. 

 

Lady Antebellum  
Just a kiss

 

It was late in the evening. It was a beautiful evening and they had had fun that day spent together. And now they just lay in the grass and talked about this and that. They tried to stay away from war talk and the fact that he was a bird and she was a warrior. Tonight he was a boy and she was a girl. But as it got late she had to go. 

“Rachel. I don't want to mess this up.” he confessed to her.   
“Mess what up Tobias?” she asked, her blond hair shined in the moonlight of the evening. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, he was surprised she couldn't hear it. Then he kissed her. Simply kissed her. 

BOB  
Airplanes 

He really wish he could find a shooting star up in the sky to make a wish. Not that he believed in wishing on a shooting star. Life had gotten so crazy, so difficult. And some days he wished he could go back to his old life. It sucked. But sometimes it was better than almost dying. Watching his friends almost die. Watching her die. But he would probably just wish she was alive anyways. He saw an airplane fly across the sky. And even though he didn't believe in wishes or shooting stars he wished that she knew how much she mattered. 

 

Pink  
Just like fire

She knew the end was close for her. She knew before Jake asked her to do the mission she knew she would be dead by the end of the week. Her mother and sisters were safe even if they didn't know for sure. Jake would always take care of them. All she wanted is to go out like fire. No one would take her place. Take everything down in her path and go down in glory.  
And she did.   
She was free.

Ruthie B  
Lost boy

When he was little he used to pretend he was one of Peter Pan's lost boys. That he lived with the other lost boys in Nederland. It was better than living with his Aunt and Uncle. As a lost boy they fought the crocodile and Captain Hook. And he could just be. Be a boy who didn't live with a mom and dad but still had a family. And even though he was really just a lost boy he knew he had a family, not parents but his friends they were his family.  
Sure life wasn't great. It actually sucked for the most part. But maybe it was better than living in a fantasy world where nothing really went wrong. He chuckled to himself maybe he was in a book.


End file.
